


Too good to be true

by Cadoan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then, Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, entered his life, and he had never felt more seen in his whole life, both in a good and in a bad way." Short, sweet drabble that I had to get out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> This is some kind of drabble that I just couldn't get out of my head. Malec is killing me and I love Magnus so, so much.

Magnus Bane was something entirely else, and Alec couldn't put words to it. The warlock made him feel things he had never felt before, not even towards Jace. He loved his parabatai, but he knew he would never have those feeling reciprocated in the same way. Magnus looked at him in a completely different way, in a way he never had been looked at before. At first, Alec hadn't understood it. It had made him a bit uncomfortable, to be honest. He was being _watched_ , studied. He was being _admired_ , and he didn't know how to react to it. His sister always insisted that he was goodlooking since well, _I'm gorgeous and we share the same genes, so of course you look fantastic as well Alec_ , but he'd only ever rolled his eyes at that. Alec focused on the work as a shadowhunter, because that was always the most important thing anyways. He kept his friends and family alive with his thoughts always focused on the mission.

Then, Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, entered his life, and he had never felt more _seen_  in his whole life, both in a good and in a bad way. Magnus looked at him without shame and in the middle of a group of people, saying things and softly touching in a way that showed how comfortable he felt in a thing that Alec had been ashamed of his whole life. Magnus seemed to always look at him and right through him, and Alec felt himself slipping. _Falling_. That night when Magnus helped to heal Luke, a line had been crossed and Alec knew that he was in territory he knew nothing about. And it felt _good_. When Magnus asked him to stay for another drink, he stayed because even though he knew he should go back to the Institute as soon as possible, there was no part of him that actually wanted to leave. Every fiber of his being told him to stay, so he did.

When he finally left, he couldn't wipe the smile off his lips. His whole body was buzzing and the taste of Magnus' lips on his was not going away. He had stayed for one, two, three more drinks, and they had ended up sitting in Magnus' couch. Magnus had talked passionately about something, and Alec hadn't been able to take his eyes off the warlock. The man was nothing but gorgeous, and he looked _way_  too good in that wine red and gold and half see through shirt. Magnus had put his drink down on the table and looked at him with feline eyes and Alec hadn't broken eye contact. Magnus' hand had been soft on his cheek and when the warlock had asked _Do you want this, Alexander?_  he had only nodded. He'd given a soft sigh when their lips met, and he'd seen stars when Magnus' tongue had slipped in between his lips.

Magnus had called him Alexander from the very start, and it always felt intimate when the warlock said his full name. Everyone else called him Alec, but Magnus never did. He'd look at him with soft, warm eyes and say his name, and it always gave Alec goosebumps. Even now, he had trouble believing that Magnus' looks, touches and kisses were only for him. Magnus, who was centuries old, who could have anyone he, the warlock with impeccable style and who threw lavish parties, wanted _him_. Alec Lightwood. Magnus would shower him with adjectives in everyday speech such as _beautiful_  or _darling_  or _love_  even when other people were around, and Alec's heart would swell. Magnus seemed to be so… _proud_  of him, for the lack of a better word, and sometimes, Alec felt like he'd done nothing to deserve it. Every time he thought that though, it was as if Magnus read his mind and the warlock would throw him a warm smile across the room, press a kiss to his lips or caress his arm.

The most loving, the most intimate, the most… _there_ , was Magnus when they were alone. When they were in naked, twisted together. Magnus was like a whirlwind when they had sex, and Alec found himself swept away and doing his best to just keep up. Sex with Magnus was something magical, both figuratively and literally. Often, Alec was on his back and Magnus was straddling him, moving and shifting and undulating. Alec's hands dug into Magnus' thighs and he tried his best to give back as much to Magnus as the warlock gave to him.

"Oh, _darling_ , you're so fantasic, you're phenomenal, you're marvelous..."

The words made Alec blush and heat shot through him. Magnus took his breath away. Glitter was in the warlocks hair, on his eyelids, on his eyelashes. Had fallen down onto his naked chest, sparkling as he moved, taking Alec's breath away. Alec found himself unable to look away from Magnus' Adam's apple and the way it bobbed up and down when the warlock swallowed. The warlock's eyes were closed, the perfect wave of his hair was ruined and the way his skin looked so dark against Alec's own drove him mad. Then, suddenly, he opened his eyes and locked gazes with Alec, pinning him to the bed with only his eyes. He dropped his arms from above his head and placed one hand on Alec's lower abdomen, splaying his fingers against the taut skin and the muscle. Alec found himself breathless as the man steadied himself and started to grind downwards without mercy, his face intense and lustful. The moan that came from between his lips was low and raspy, and couldn't be stopped. Magnus' eyes widened and when he moaned _Alexander..._ , Alec couldn't keep himself from coming.

Afterwards, they lied in Magnus' big bed, on red satin sheets, naked and sweaty and sated, limbs intertwined. Alec never felt as at ease as he did like this, with Magnus pressed as close as physically possible. Magnus kissed him softly, stroke his cheek and called him _darling_  and Alec felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be, with exactly who he was supposed to be with.


End file.
